The invention concerns a transport section for feeding article arrangements in a transport direction to a packaging module, in particular a transfer module for transferring article arrangements to a film wrapping module or the like. In the film wrapping module, the previously grouped arrangements of articles, e.g. two articles or groups of 2×2 articles, 2×3 articles, 2×4 articles, 3×4 articles or the like are transferred onto a shrink film. This shrink film is then wrapped around the article arrangement and shrunk onto the article arrangement by a heat source. For example, the article arrangements are prepared in a grouping station arranged before the transport section in the direction of transport and assembled within the transport section in accordance with the product requirements. Depending on the respective product specifications, the article arrangements are processed in single or multiple lanes within the transport section. In the case of multi-track processing, it may be necessary to generate a distance between the parallel-guided article arrangements before the film wrapping module in the transport section according to a specified film overhang.
Publication WO 2014/18753 A1 describes a device for the production of packs whereby containers are converted from a wide container stream into several single-lane container streams by a lane division, and container groups are formed and subsequently united to form a bundle.